


Тернии и никаких звезд

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Angst, Betrayal, Daddy Kink, Depression, Detroit, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Multiple Personality Disorder, Porn, Smoking, Social drama, death tertiary characters, fight, transvestism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив не мог поверить своим глазам, когда встретил одиноко пьющую мокрую мечту юности, так что нужно было действовать решительно, пока директор Старк его не узнал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eugenias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/gifts).



> Упоминаются: Тони/Пеппер, Хэппи/Пеппер, Стив/Пегги, Стив/Шэрон, Стив/Баки, Баки/Наташа, Баки/Сэм, Брюс/Наташа, Клинт/Лора; трансвестизм, смерть третьестепенных персонажей, раздвоение личности, измена, алкоголизм, депрессия, курение, драка, мат, прон с примесью кинка "daddy". И вообще прона достаточно много. Подрочить и поплакать.
> 
> Бета: [GooD_EnougH](https://ficbook.net/authors/98434)  
> [Обложечка от eugenias](http://dieflut.tumblr.com/post/157441224739/%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B6%D0%BA%D0%B0-%D0%BA-%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BC%D1%83-%D1%84%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BA%D1%83-%D0%BE%D1%82-%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8-%D0%BA%D0%B5%D0%B9-%D1%88%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BB%D1%83)

Просидеть всю большую перемену в ожидании рядом с кабинетом директора было так себе перспективой, поэтому Стив с облегчением выдохнул, когда мисс Поттс, наконец, вышла оттуда. Стив встал со стула, поправил рубашку и подошел к двери. Вежливо заглянув внутрь, приоткрыв дверь, он увидел, что директор сидел за столом с прижатой к уху трубкой телефона. Заметив его в дверях, он жестом пригласил зайти и сесть в кресло.

Быстро юркнув в кабинет, Стив закрыл дверь, смущаясь с того, что та громко захлопнулась, хотя он понятия не имел, можно ли это сделать бесшумно. Он сел в кресло напротив директорского стола, и пока тот говорил по телефону (точнее, просто слушал), осмотрелся по сторонам. Роджерс не был здесь частым гостем, с поведением, посещаемостью и прочим у него было всё в порядке, так что рассмотреть декор было занятно. Через минуту телефонный разговор прекратился, директор положил трубку и повернулся к нему, сложив руки в замок на столе.

— Мистер Роджерс, — приветливо улыбнулся он.  
— Мистер Старк, — тем же ответил Стив.  
— По какому вопросу?  
— Я не успел записаться на пересдачу, хотел узнать, можно ли еще что-то сделать.  
— Ты же сдал SAT, или я что-то путаю? — задумчиво прищурившись, заметил Старк.  
— Я сдал, но мне необходим балл выше.

Директор удивленно и несколько снисходительно посмотрел на него молча. 

— Понимаете, это вопрос жизни и смерти, — Стив, не трогая кресла, придвинулся ближе. — Моё направление – искусство, и если я пойду в наш колледж, можно считать, что я буду априори безработным.  
— Ну, у тебя же должен был быть запасной план, верно?  
— Это он и есть.  
— И какой же основной, разреши узнать? — спросил Старк, подняв бровь.  
— Я… я очень, — запнулся Стив, на секунду опустив глаза в пол, — очень хочу служить в армии.

Стив и правда хотел, но все вокруг твердили ему, что это глупая мечта. Начиная от друзей и заканчивая родственниками. Намекали мягко, говорили прямо, высмеивали и отговаривали, так что сейчас Стив приготовился услышать одну из тысячи фраз «это-не-твоё-ты-уверен-что-выдержишь-бла-бла-бла».

— И какой род войск?  
— Что? — озадаченно спросил Стив.  
— Ну, морской флот, авиация…  
— О, оу, — он не сдержал нервный смешок, потому что, честно, не ожидал, — сухопутные, сухопутные войска.  
— Зеленый беретик, значит, — усмехнулся Старк, — а у меня был период, когда я хотел стать летчиком. Просто подумал, вдруг ты тоже.  
— Без диплома старшей школы это всё равно невозможно, но вы ведь сами видите, — Стив пожал худыми плечами. — Мама сказала, что если я буду каким-нибудь архитектором, ей будет спокойней.

Старк слегка кивнул и осмотрел его, будто впервые увидел, как-то оценочно, но не неприятно. 

— Пересдача через две недели, — откинувшись на спинку кресла, сказал он.   
— Я должен попытаться, — стоял на своем Стив.

Повисло молчание. Директор продолжал подозрительно смотреть на него, думая и слегка покачиваясь в подвижном кресле, но Стив не собирался умолять, возможно, потому что чувствовал – решение Старк уже принял.

— Список составляла мисс Поттс, если она его еще не отправила, то я скажу ей, чтобы тебя тоже вписали, договорились?  
— Огромное, огромное спасибо, мистер Старк!

***

Зайдя, Стив захлопнул дверь и повернул замок. Директор Старк отложил ручку, которой писал. На нем не было пиджака, а рукава рубашки закатаны по локоть. Он поворачивал кресло вслед за Стивом, который целенаправленно обошел стол, встав прямо напротив.

— Хочешь что-то мне сказать?

Он осматривал его с ног до головы и будто видел насквозь, худощавого и нескладного, отвечающего решительным дерзким взглядом, компенсирующего всё с лихвой. 

— Вроде того.

Старк в ответ усмехнулся узкими губами, вокруг которых росли черные усы и бородка, открытые сильные руки спокойно лежали на подлокотниках кресла. От него шло дикое обаяние, он выглядел охренительно хорошо. Стив опустил взгляд на его черный длинный галстук, потом ниже, ниже, и остановился на ширинке. Он облизнул губы, опустился на колени и расстегнул её.

К сожалению, в тот момент в ванную постучала мама, предупредив, что собирается стирать. Стиву пришлось отвлечься от своих мыслей и ответить, что он только лег в полную ванну и, в принципе, ближайшие пятнадцать-двадцать минут потерпит без горячей воды. Он как раз успеет додумать сюжет в кабинете директора.

Готовые сценарии уже были, вообще-то. Любимым был тот, где Старк сидел в кресле, а он сам – на его члене, но Стив не доставал ногами до пола, и директор насаживал его, сжимая по бокам своими крепкими пальцами. Обычно этого хватало, но иногда Стив додумывал дальше, как Старк раскладывал его на столе, чаще лицом вниз, сметая все лежащие на столе бумаги. 

А еще Старк говорил всякую грязную чушь, которую мозг Стива мог сгенерировать в те моменты. Скажи Стиву подобное средь бела дня, он, вероятно, отшатнулся и ответил бы, что это какой-то бред, если не мерзость. А так, ну вот прямо сейчас, например, Стив неслышно отвечал «да, сэр», когда директор называл его хорошим мальчиком и хвалил умелый ротик, в то время, как Стив виртуозно ему отсасывал.

На самом деле этого не было и не могло быть, да и в мастерстве минета Стив себе льстил. Он чуть не задохнулся, когда решил опробовать такое на банане (без осуждений, он был один, и ему было скучно), но это его фантазии, они никого не касаются. Он мог надумать себе и пресс, и плечи пошире, но Старк в его воображении находил худощавость и бледность очаровательным. Так что какая разница. 

В воде не так страшно стимулировать себя пальцами, к тому же воспоминания кабинета были еще ярки и остры в памяти, и Стив кончил без проблем. Выйдя из ванной, он пошел в свою комнату. Серенькая старая пижама валялась около подушки. На столе лежали открытые учебники и почти исписанная решениями тетрадь, отведенная под черновик. До сна еще около получаса, и Стив думал, на что, собственно, его потратить, пока сушил волосы полотенцем.

Настроение странное, подавленное и расслабленное одновременно. За две недели подготовиться к пересдаче SAT было непростой задачей, если учесть, что Стиву следовало набрать баллов на сто больше, чем он получил в первый раз. Ощущение напряженности из-за переломного момента в жизни следовало как-то снять, либо Стив не заснет сегодня. Он взял альбом и карандаш, упав на кровать. Рисование чего-нибудь простого, каких-нибудь каракулей или набросков равнялось мастурбации, только для мозгов.

Вторым Стив занимался чаще, если учесть, что он рос в приличной протестантской семье. История со всем этим началась совершенно случайно: Стив практиковался рисовать человека, и как-то получилась картинка достаточно неприличного содержания. Но почему именно мысли о директоре доводили его до оргазма быстрее всего, он не понимал. 

Почему-то на окружение оно срабатывало лучше, чем, допустим, на звезд или актеров. Наверное, потому что вероятность переспать с кем-то, кого видишь каждый день, больше, чем с Бритни Спирс, хотя и на какой-нибудь миллионный процент. У Стива был знакомый, у которого был друг, у которого были обнаженные фотки своей кузины, и вот это-то как раз было странно. А Старк был ему ни друг, ни тем более родственник. О, нет, он был вежлив, умен и красив до искр в штанах.

Разумеется, никаких надежд на взаимность Стив не испытывал. Он планировал семью, жену, с которой они бы понимали друг друга с полуслова, пару детишек и хороший дом. Мама уверяла, что он еще молод, всё будет, какие его годы, и в том, что он даже не целовался ни разу, нет ничего зазорного. У Стива не было причин ей не верить.

К тому же, вся школа знала, что директор встречается с мисс Поттс. Они иногда выходили из школы за ручку. Некоторых чуть передергивало, но большинство находило их милыми, и Стив относился, скорее, ко вторым. Но была у него одна мечта. Он пытается решиться отдать Старку его портрет в профиль, который нарисовал давным-давно. Засыпая, он снова сказал себе, что возьмет и отдаст его прямо завтра, но утром, естественно, специально забыл.

***

В школе они встретились совершенно случайно. Стив шёл по коридору на урок, а директор направлялся к своему кабинету, на ходу подбирая ключ к замку. Как только нужный был найден, Старк поднял взгляд и увидел его.

— Здравствуйте, — поздоровался Стив.  
— Здравствуй, — ответил Старк, шагая с ним по коридору. — Я поговорил с мисс Поттс, всё в порядке, можешь не переживать.  
— Спасибо.  
— Пожалуйста. У тебя, кстати, что там не получается, словесность?  
— Нет, математика, — вздохнул Стив, остановившись около директора, пока тот открывал дверь.  
— Зайди ко мне, я дам тебе хорошую методичку.  
— Вы очень добры.  
— Напомни мне после уроков, хорошо? — собираясь зайти, сказал он.  
— Хорошо, сэр, — благодарно кивнул Стив.

Сегодня Тони пришел на работу раньше исключительно потому, что дома сломался фен, и Поттс, выходя из душа, в официальной форме предупредила, что опоздает. Натягивая носки, он остановился, осмотрелся вокруг на наличие скрытых камер и неловко сказал «ладно». Так что Пеппер пришла на полчаса позже и обнаружила Тони, стоящего на стуле около стеллажа с книгами.

— Пеп, а где мои методички? — спросил он сразу же.  
— Без понятия, — моргнула Пеппер, стягивая с хрупкой шеи шелковый шарфик. — В кабинете, наверное.  
— Я их все оставил там, да? Эх.  
— А чего это ты про них вспомнил?  
— Да думал Роджерсу отдать. Ладно, потом схожу.

Развернувшись, он спрыгнул на пол и пошел к столу, потому что, ну потому что Пеппер пришла, надо работать, а у него даже компьютер не включен.

— Ты бы лучше так трясся за тех, кто провалился в прошлый раз, — вытаскивая документы из сумки, заметила Поттс.  
— Да их всего двое, — ответил Тони тоном, дававшим понять, что совершенно не волнуется. — С репетиторами может как-нибудь подготовятся, а Роджерс сам всё делает.

Она согласно кивнула, сев в кресло. Тони отвлекся от компьютера на неё. Совершенно было непонятно, что что-то пошло не так с феном, Пеппер выглядела как всегда замечательно, и это был плюс и одновременно минус работы с ней – засмотреться было проще простого.

— Знаешь, отец его очень любил, — задумавшись, сказал Старк.  
— В смысле?  
— Ну, вот, в прямом. Любимчиком у него был.  
— Да ты что, — слегка рассмеялась Поттс.  
— Ага, — поддержал смех Тони, — Мне кажется, он бы его усыновил, если б мог. Я даже как-то ревновал, когда он рассказывал о нём.  
— И почему же ты решил тогда помочь Роджерсу?  
— Чтобы папа не приходил во сне и не ругал меня за это? — пожал плечами он. — Хотя я не уверен, что он сейчас-то мной доволен.  
— Ты был хорошим учителем физики, — улыбнулась Пеппер. — И директор из тебя тоже хороший, не загоняйся с утра.  
— Да, дорогая.

Пеппер фыркнула: её забавляло и раздражало, когда он поддакивал ей так, будто они давно женаты, но демонстрировать старалась лишь последнее. А Старк замолчал, подперев голову рукой, видимо, пытаясь понять графики работы, которые Пеппер успела переслать ему на почту.

***

Экзамен был уже завтра. Все материалы, которые дал Старк, лежали стопкой на столе. Половину Стив даже не открывал, но зачем-то всё равно взял, ведь директор был так любезен, предлагая их. В один из дней Стиву невероятно повезло провести в кабинете с ним целых два часа, общаясь и помогая. Тогда он и услышал мельком, как директор заказывает столик на двоих в ресторане, чтобы отметить день рождения. Оно выпадало на выходные, поэтому поздравить Стив его не смог. Это было бы просто неуместно, на самом деле. Но у него впервые появился реальный шанс отдать ему портрет. Как благодарность, на день рождения. По крайней мере, можно было бы прикрыться этим.

Стив перевернулся на бок и дотянулся до нижнего шкафчика тумбочки, выдвинул его и достал изрисованный альбом, хранимый лишь из-за одного единственного рисунка. Положив его на пол, Стив включил светильник и пролистал, вырвал нужный лист. Директор на рисунке смотрел куда-то вперед и чуть улыбался. Стив поставил его под лампу, чтобы тот стоял и не свалился на пол.

Через некоторое время после того, как Стив выключил свет, он снова открыл глаза. Рисунок правда можно подарить? Это не будет слишком? Он вообще хороший? Чем больше Стив на него смотрел, тем больше ему казалось, что он ужасен, а сама затея глупая. Он резко перевернулся на спину и положил руку на лоб. Часы показывали половину второго. Стив еще раз взглянул на портрет Старка, выругался и залез рукой в штаны. Нужно успокоиться. Нужно успокоиться, сделать это и поспать. Стив закрыл глаза.

Он представил, как подходит к хорошему двухэтажному дому с большим гаражом слева. Директор удивляется, видя его на пороге, потом забирает все книги, которые дал за две недели и которые решил вернуть Стив. Потом он пригласил войти, предложил чаю, и Стив, конечно, согласился. А когда он сел за стол, достав портрет и раскрыв его, Старк подошёл сзади, оперевшись рукой о поверхность стола, практически нависая над Стивом. И он сделал то, что никогда не делал до этого – поцеловал.

Стив тут же открыл глаза, вздрогнув. Стало даже как-то противно. Второй рукой он потянулся под кровать, выудил похищенный мамин крем для рук, одернул одеяло и только потом продолжил, отмотав события чуть назад, не думая о поцелуе. Стараясь не думать.

***

На следующий день, уже после того, как SAT был позади и оставалось только надеяться на удачу, Роджерс подобрал все учебники и пошёл возвращать их назад. Он совершенно не вспоминал о том, о чём думал еще ночью. Не смущаясь, постучался в кабинет и зашел. Увидев, какую ношу он нёс, директор подхватил стопку и поставил на стол.

— Спасибо вам большое, — оглядев её, сказал Стив.  
— Пожалуйста. Ну, как дела? — ответил он, имея в виду, конечно, тест SAT.  
— Ну, в словесности мне попалось задание, которое я решал, так что, думаю, всё должно быть хорошо.  
— А математика?  
— Да, с ней получше, чем в прошлый раз.  
— Ты молодец, Стив, — Старк вдруг положил руку на его плечо. — Правда. Я надеюсь, что у тебя всё получится.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — смущенно ответил Стив, кивнув.

Это прозвучало слишком трогательно, как прощание, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как уйти. Стив направился к двери, но остановился, вспомнив.

— Мистер Старк.  
— Да?

Всё было готово. Рисунок лежал в рюкзаке, Старк не был занят, стоял тут, весь во внимании, никого вокруг не было, Стив даже набрал воздуха в легкие, но сказал совершенно не то, простояв несколько секунд в молчании.

— С прошедшим днем рождения вас, Мистер Старк.  
— Оу, — прозвучало так, будто Старк этого не ожидал, — спасибо.

Он тихо закрыл за собой дверь, а дома, несмотря на сданный экзамен, был зол и расстроен настолько, что, очищая рюкзак от всего школьного барахла, выбросил портрет, смяв. Всё равно учебный год кончился, еще раз он увидит директора только на вручении дипломов, а значит, ничего уже не имеет значения.


	2. Chapter 2

Время детское, хотя в Детройте это понятие, вероятно, немного отличается от общепринятого. В баре было накурено, темно. По радио передали прогноз погоды и напомнили, что на их волне музыка играет без перерыва. Бармен последние полчаса странно поглядывает в сторону Тони, что сидит за стойкой, бездумно смотрит телевизор без звука и иногда просит повторить шот. Попытка хоть как-то его разболтать не увенчивалась успехом. 

Он, вообще-то, шел не за этим. Просто нужен был кто-то, кто без лишних вопросов будет подливать виски в бокал и после скажет «приятель, тебе хватит». Потому что сам Тони не умел себе такого говорить. Он даже заказал крылышек в соусе, чтобы перекусить и не опьянеть слишком уж быстро, и развлекал себя тем, что слушал чужие разговоры и эти дерьмовые песни по радио «без перерыва», комбинируя это с участью пассивного курильщика. 

Сзади раздался звук хлопнувшей двери, и они вместе с барменом посмотрели в ту сторону, чтобы увидеть новоприбывшего. Парень в кожанке осмотрел зал на наличие свободных мест, а потом повернул голову к стойке. Они случайно встретились взглядами, и Тони отвернулся, вернувшись к своему скучному занятию – понять, что говорят по новостям, по губам. Новичок же дошел до барной стойки, не отрывая от него глаз, и, сев, пытался заглянуть в лицо. Подняв бокал к губам, Тони покосился на него, осмотрел мельком, не понимая, из-за чего такой странный взгляд. 

— Что? — поставив бокал на пластиковый подстаканник, в упор спросил Тони.  
— Ничего, — кротко ответил он, но глаз не отвёл, как обычно это бывает.

Тони тоже не сделал этого, и в эти пару секунд, до того, как бармен спросил, не хочет ли новичок чего-нибудь, принудительно разглядывал его.

— Будвайзер безалкогольный есть?

Тони усмехнулся. Брови бармена слегка-слегка поднялись вверх, и он залез под стойку, после некоторых поисков всё же поставил перед ним бутылку из зеленого стекла. Парень поблагодарил и заплатил сразу, как только бармен открыл его.

— Что смешного? — задал вопрос он, когда бармен убирал открывашку.  
— Ничего, — пожал плечом Тони, улыбаясь сильнее. — У нас что, снова сухой закон?  
— Просто я… за рулём, — притворно вздохнул тот, — но как пройти мимо хорошей компании.

Он сидел на высоком стуле, полностью развернувшись к нему, открытый для того, чтобы его разглядывать. Впрочем, разглядывать было что. 

— Я Стив.  
— Тони.

Рукопожатие у Стива было крепкое. И он продолжал так странно смотреть, как будто ожидая какой-то реакции и всё больше забавляясь от её отсутствия.

— Часто тут бываешь? — спросил Стив, поднеся горлышко бутылки ко рту.  
— Нет, проездом, — отрицательно покачал головой Тони.   
— Зашёл развлечься?  
— Зашёл поскучать.

Тони слегка повернулся корпусом, намекая на чью-то назойливость. Стив же замолчал и вдруг резко стал пить, пока не выдул всю бутылку. Он пил довольно долго, а когда закончил, отодвинул её, облизнул губы и в последний раз посмотрел на него ожидающе.

— А я бы предпочел развлечься, — сказал Стив немного тише.

Открыв рот, Тони собирался что-то сказать, но вдруг закашлялся и поспешил допить остатки виски с водой из растаявших кубиков. Он что, правда… Нет. Он его клеит? Ну ладно.

— И что мешает? — голос теперь стал мягче, звучал играючи, в тон ему.  
— Так вышло, что сегодня я совершенно один, — грустно улыбнулся Стив.  
— Уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь.  
— Да я уже придумал.  
— Что?  
— Буду скучать с тобой, — усмехнулся он, — раз уж ты не любишь веселиться.  
— Кто сказал, что я не люблю? — Тони наконец решил развернуться с нему.  
— Вот видишь, я не ошибаюсь в хорошей компании, — самодовольно произнес Стив. — Угостить тебя?  
— Ладно, парень, — ответил Старк, отсмеявшись, — всё это очень мило… извини.

Он соскользнул с высокого стула на пол. В глазах почему-то резко потемнело, и Тони дошел до двери в туалет практически на ощупь. Он оперся рукой о стену и ждал, когда приступ пройдет. Виски тоже давал о себе знать. Когда головокружение прошло, Тони брезгливо убрал руку со стены. Туалет маленький, кабинка и два писсуара, раковина, даже зеркала не было. Впрочем, Тони не особо хочется знать, как он сейчас выглядит. 

Стоило только встать около одного писсуара, как в туалет зашёл Стив. В ответ на удивление Тони, он нахмурился и поджал губы, кривляясь, и направился к кабинке. Понятно. Стесняшка. Отвернувшись почти сразу, Тони посмотрел вниз и расстегнул пуговицу джинсовых брюк, но ширинка не поддалась также легко. Он дергал собачку вниз снова и снова, и как назло с каждым разом желание отлить становилось сильнее. Ну, еще не хватало надуть в штаны на старости лет. 

— Помочь? — раздалось за спиной.

Стив стоял за ним и, пропустив руки между его руками и телом, достал до ширинки. Тони замер, совершенно не представляя, что ему делать, а пальцы Стива между тем свели две стороны ширинки вместе. На третью попытку собачка поддалась, послышался характерный звук разъехавшейся молнии, но Стив не спешил отстраняться, припустил брюки вниз и почти-почти зацепил большими пальцами резинку трусов.

— Спасибо, дальше я сам, — остановил его Тони.

Проскользив руками по его телу обратно, Стив отошел на пару шагов, а потом вдруг вежливо вышел, хотя Тони ничего и не говорил.

***

Старенький Крайслер Циррус стоял на улице прямо у входа. Под одним-единственным фонарем, работающим на весь район, было сложно вообще что-то разглядеть, но кожаная куртка блестела под светом. Тони сел на переднее пассажирское сидение, и Стив встретил его обыкновеннейшим выражением лица, но быстро ответил на поцелуй, в который его втянули.

— Колются.  
— Что? — глухо переспросил Старк.  
— Усы твои колются, — усмехнулся Стив.  
— Кондиционер кончился вчера.

Осмотрев его, Стив отодвинулся и положил руки на руль. Тони же смотрел вперед и непривычно глубоко дышал.

— К тебе или ко мне?  
— В аптеку и к тебе.

Улыбаясь, Стив кивнул и завел машину. Они проехали пару пустых кварталов, мимо частных домов, в которых никто не жил. Была улица, с которой уже снесли все дома, на их месте росли деревья и трава. Смотрелось жутко. Заводы и заброшенные школы смотрели в темноте разбитыми окнами, дожидаясь своей очереди. Весь город будто был построен из старых квадратных коробочек, нигде не горел свет. После того, как они нашли круглосуточно работающую аптеку, ехать осталось несколько минут. 

Стив припарковался около дома на Портер-стрит и вытащил ключи зажигания. Стены из голого кирпича пятиэтажки обшарпались, внутри был крохотный дворик-закоулочек, в который они прошли через калитку короткого железного забора. Тони следовал за ним, поднимаясь по ступенькам на второй этаж. Весь пол был в пыли, в углах лежали кусочки обвалившихся потолка и стен. 

Открывая дверь, Стив как-то особенно толкнул её, и только после этого та открылась. Зайдя, он пнул стену, раздался щелчок, зажегся свет. Тони посмотрел вниз и увидел, что выключатель был прямо над плинтусом. Сама комната в ширину была разве что немного больше коридора на этаже, квадратная и маленькая, ощущалась обычная прибранная бедность. 

— Ванна там, — указав вперед, предупредил Стив.  
— Ага, — ответил Тони, просто чтобы что-то ответить. — Обувь снимать?  
— Неа, — легко произнес хозяин, сам пройдясь в кроссовках к холодильнику. — На ковер только не наступай.

До сих пор стоя на пороге, Тони перевел взгляд на ковер, что был страшнее атомной войны и фактически представлял собой дорожку от ванны до кровати, лежа наискось квартиры. Тони зашел в ванную и прикрыл дверь. Тут буквально можно было еле-еле развернуться. Он вышел обратно в трусах и с одеждой в руках, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. У него еще никогда не было вот так. Выпить захотелось жутко. 

Стив пошел в ванную почти сразу же после него, и Тони остался один. Покрывало было какое-то странное, клетчатое, он аккуратно сел на эту дешевую кровать-койку, боясь услышать скрип. Если бы это произошло, он, наверное, точно сбежал бы отсюда к чертовой матери. Стив вышел в халате, старом и страшном. Он сидел там довольно долго, и Тони успел заскучать и, кажется, протрезветь от волнения, вдруг нахлынувшего на его. 

— Что-то не так? — стоя спиной, копаясь у комода у противоположенной стены, спросил Стив.  
— Ты давно здесь живешь? — поежился Тони. Ноги покрылись мурашками, пока он сидел в одних трусах.  
— Несколько месяцев, может, — сняв халат, буднично произнес он. 

Он развернулся, и через комнату Тони в руки прилетела распечатанная упаковка презервативов. Не моргая, Тони смотрел, как Стив приближался. На потрясающее, невероятное тело, и черт, оно стоило всего этого. Мягко улыбаясь, Стив подошел вплотную, положив ладони ему на плечи, дожидаясь, пока Тони налюбуется. Однако тот не терял времени и сразу стал трогать, гладить поджарые ноги.

— Напомни, как твоя фамилия? — сглотнув, когда Тони поцеловал его живот, спросил Стив.  
— Старк.  
— Хорошо, мистер Старк. Готов веселиться?

***

Кровать просто крохотная, так что Тони проснулся, обнимая Стива со спины. Утро всё же встретило его похмельем, но ночь он помнил. Когда Старк повернулся на спину, то стянул со Стива клетчатое покрывало. Он снова усмехнулся себе – задница ну просто как орех. Заерзав, Стив перевернулся на другой бок, закинув на него руку. Тони решил дождаться, пока тот откроет глаза и раскачается, поэтому просто молча смотрел на него. 

Прикроватная тумбочка стояла около стены, получается, над головой, и Тони от скуки посмотрел и туда, заметив два военных жетона. Осторожно протянув руку, он достал один. На нем было выбито имя «Роджерс, Стив», номера социального обеспечения, группы крови и резус-фактора, а так же то, что хозяин жетона протестант. И тут в голове что-то мелькнуло, солнце из окна освещало лицо Стива, жутко длинные ресницы. Он открыл глаза, голубые, чистые, решительные, сонно причмокнул и подтянул кулак к губам.

— Роджерс? — неверяще прошептал Тони.  
— Да, директор Старк? — саркастично произнес Стив.

Отползая подальше, он свалился с кровати, шокировано уставившись на него, а потом быстро натянул брюки и под хохот Стива сбежал из квартиры.

***

Остановившись, увидев знакомую машину, Тони посмотрел на номера и, к сожалению, оказался прав – это машина Стива. Он пришел в тот же бар и в то же время, потому что эта идея точно бы пришла им обоим. Открывая дверь, Старк снова прошептал себе под нос ничего не значащее «блять», как и всю дорогу досюда. Бармен разговаривал с кем-то за стойкой, в понедельник людей было не так много. Стив сидел в уголке, засунув руки в карманы расстегнутой мастерки, а когда увидел Тони, улыбнулся довольно и совершенно по-идиотски.

— Привет, — поздоровался он, когда Тони сел за столик. — Чего убежал так быстро?   
— Ты, маленькое дерьмо, думаешь, это смешно? — раздраженный, шикнул Тони.  
— Да, — отведя на секунду взгляд, будто подумав, ответил Стив.  
— Отдай паспорт, — серьезно произнес Старк.  
— Так говоришь, будто не ты сам его забыл.  
— Сейчас же!  
— Чего ты такой нервный?  
— А я что, должен быть спокойным? — Тони спросил это так, как спрашивают психи на улице, перед тем как ударить.  
— Ну не знаю, я целый день сегодня спокойнее некуда, — пожал плечами Стив, усмехаясь.  
— Почему ты не сказал, что мы знакомы? — с убитым видом спросил Старк.  
— Я думал, ты меня узнаешь.  
— Да как я должен был тебя узнать?!  
— По моим прекрасным голубым глазам, конечно, — притворно оскорблено ответил Стив.  
— Голубым оказался не только цвет твоих глаз, как я погляжу.

Он посмотрел так, что Тони подумал, будто обидел его, но Стив через секунду легко рассмеялся. Военные жетоны сейчас висели у Стива на шее и подпрыгнули на груди. Подняв глаза выше, Тони случайно засмотрелся на мощную шею, и тот это заметил. Стив скромно, хитро сжал губы, склонив голову к плечу.

— Где мой паспорт? — спросил Тони мягче.  
— В машине. Пойдем, заберешь.

***

— Ай… Блин…  
— Что?  
— Я об стекло ударился.  
— Прости.  
— Ладно, давай, давай дальше.

Стив толкнул бедрами назад, и Тони чуть не прижался задницей к стеклу. Можно подумать, ему тут охренеть как легко. Секс на заднем сидении в принципе вещь нелегкая, а с таким парнем, как Стив, и подавно, если ты не гребаный карлик. Не было места для нормальных фрикций, поэтому он и долбил так рвано и резко, отчего Стив стукнулся.

Он успел снять мастерку, и его футболка скатывалась по спине к шее. А Тони остался одет, пот катил по вискам, и от духоты в салоне вспотели окна. Уже не зная, где искать опоры, Стив поднял руку вверх, дотянувшись-таки до ручки над пассажирском креслом, и взялся за неё. Уже раздраконенный, Старк схватил его за плечо, и Стиву ничего не осталось, кроме чувствовать, как Тони теперь вытаскивал член и загонял обратно на всю длину. Под напором Роджерс прогнул спину и начал стонать.

— Блять, да не скули ты как сука, — сказал Тони, рвано дыша. — Дрочи уже себе, я скоро.

Когда Стив повис на салонной ручке, ему показалось, что она сейчас отвалится. У него стоял уже до боли, поэтому, когда прикоснулся к себе, то зажмурился, но Старк встряхнул его, чтобы не забывал дышать. Он случайно коснулся Старковского члена в латексе презерватива, перед тем, как он вставил, и благодаря этому вся картина так красочно нарисовалась перед ним, что Стив кончил, смотря на пальцы, что сжимали его плечо.

Кончив, Старк не мог надышаться. Поэтому первым делом потянулся открывать окно. Стив тем временем потихоньку садился и облегченно выдохнул, почувствовав ночную прохладу. Краснота с лица и шеи еще не сошла, когда Тони посмотрел на него, на военные жетоны, которые звонко стукались друг об друга всё это время, в его голове опять пронеслось «да блять».

Оказалось, сперма попала на внутреннюю сторону футболки, так что Стиву пришлось её снять и надеть мастерку на голое тело.

— У тебя нет какой-нибудь салфетки? — спросил Тони негромко.

Покачав головой, Роджерс нашел только ненужную бумажку в кармане сидения, но Тони всё же взял её, чтобы хотя бы было во что завернуть презерватив. 

— Надо? — протянул свою футболку Стив.  
— Она тебе что ли не нужна больше? — скептично поглядев на него, спросил Старк.  
— Завтра утром все равно пойду в прачечную, — отдохнувший и повеселевший пожал плечом Стив. — А то после нашей ночи простынь больше напоминает кусок фанеры.

Во взгляде, который Тони бросил, отчетливо читался такой стыд, будто ему напомнили, что он убил кого-то в девяносто пятом. Вытеревшись краешком футболки, он отдал её, застегнул ширинку, поднявшись для этого над сидением, и поспешно вышел из машины, даже не попрощавшись. Стив вздохнул и закатил глаза.

Он потянулся за телефоном, лежащим между двумя передними сидениями. Кажется, ему звонили, пока они с Тони были заняты. Увидев абонента, Стив не особо обрадовался. Стив лег на спину и ждал, когда на другой линии возьмут трубку.

— Привет. Тебе что, машина не нужна? В смысле ты уехал, куда?!

Оправдания, опять оправдания, Господи, как надоело. Стив слушал вполуха, одновременно скомкав свою футболку, решив закинуть её на заднюю панель. И там, за подголовником, он обнаружил вновь забытый Старком паспорт.

— Понятно. Ладно, пока, Баки. 

Роджерс открыл синюю книжечку и посмотрел на фотографию Тони. Он выглядел моложе, почти таким, каким он его помнил. Смех сдержать было трудно. Похоже, кое-кто вернется совсем скоро.


	3. Chapter 3

— Оу, привет. Выглядишь так себе.

Ну еще бы, он пил вместо того, чтобы спать. И гребаные семь утра не поднимали настроения. Стив же, наоборот, выглядел прекрасно, сидя здесь на стиральной машине. Она жужжала, в ней полоскалась одежда. Газету, которую до этого читал, Роджерс отложил на другую машинку и принялся добродушно улыбаться, сложив руки в замок между колен. Между прочим, на нем не было ничего, кроме трусов и чертовых военных жетонов. Это наверняка запрещено. Стивы Роджерсы вообще должны быть запрещены.

— Как ты меня нашел?  
— Ты сказал, что _пойдешь_ в прачечную, поэтому нашел ближайшую к твоему дому.  
— Прям Шерлок Холмс.  
— Мне правда нужен мой паспорт, — устало сказал Старк.  
— Так иди возьми, кто ж тебе не даёт, — рассмеялся Стив, пожав плечами.  
— Ты, с этими своими… — вообще, Тони указал буквально на него всего, — голубыми глазами.  
— Ах, вот как, — Роджерс взял один военный жетончик и зажал между зубов, улыбаясь.

Нет, его невозможно запретить. Красивым людям можно всё. Вероятно, этой же политикой пользовалась работница прачечной, изо всех сил делающая вид, что читает и не пялится на голого клиента с телом атлета.

— Твой паспорт у меня дома, но мне через час на работу, — наконец заговорил Стив, жетончик упал ко второму, на солнечное сплетение. — Так что можешь забежать ко мне часов в девять и забрать свой обожаемый паспорт.  
— Точно? — недоверчиво переспросил Старк. 

Стив поманил его пальцем, и Тони, перешагнув через скамейку, опасливо встал рядом. Он поманил его еще раз и нагнулся к уху.

— Не могу обещать, что не положу тебя на кровать, не оседлаю твои бедра и не проскачу на твоём крепком члене марафон, — усмехаясь, прошептал он.  
— Ладно, — сглотнул Старк. — Я зайду вечером.

***

Старк появился на пороге ровно в девять, надушенный и с бутылкой вина в руке. В общем, сделал всё, чтобы Стив не сдержался. Вино они даже не открыли, потому что хозяин квартиры этим вечером ходил по дому без футболки.

Как кровать еще не сломалась – загадка, потому что Роджерс скакал как сумасшедший. Тони приходилось держать его по бокам. Каждый раз он слегка успокаивался, будто приходил в себя, зажимал жетон между зубов сильнее и насаживался, двигая задницей вкруговую. Так Старк просто физически не мог не застонать, и Стив набирал темп по новой.

Разжав пальцы, Тони отпустил ягодицы и проскользил ими по его бедрам до колен, которыми Роджерс иногда умудрялся сжимать ему ребра. Он предложил опору, подняв руки, и Стив тут же схватился, сплетя их пальцы. Но это не продолжилось долго, и вскоре Тони стал медленно опускать их сцепленные руки на постель, по обе стороны от головы.

Так Стив уперся руками в подушку, и как только Тони высвободил руки, с грубым шлепком вернул их на круглую задницу, развел посильнее ягодицы и принялся трахать его сам. Абсолютно зафиксированный, Стив раскрыл рот и заорал, не сдержавшись. Военные жетоны выпали и издавали характерный звук, свисая около щеки Тони. Постепенно выпрямившись из коварной ловушки, Стив взял Тони за предплечья и хотел продолжить обещанный марафон, поднявшись на колени.

— Сидеть, блядь!

Через секунду в ответ на это Тони в лицо прилетела сперма, а Стив, держась за член, кончал, согнув спину, и потом тяжело упал на бок на кровать. Осторожно, по очереди Тони открыл глаза, увидев на ресницах каплю белого. Убрав её, он посмотрел вниз, на свою грудь, на которой тоже от пупка начиналась цепочка струек чужой спермы по животу. Он уронил голову на подушку и снял с себя презерватив, вывернул его сухой стороной и положил на пол.

— Засранец, — повернувшись, сказал Тони и схватил Стива за волосы на затылке, так что он ткнулся носом ему в грудь. — А ну слизывай это всё!

Он всё еще тяжело дышал, но открыл глаза и вроде начал соображать, даже кивнул. Сухими губами от частого дыхания, Стив, целуя, слизал свою сперму с его щеки, с подбородка и немного с носа. Когда он перешел на грудь, Тони отпустил его волосы.

Грудь, шея, лицо – Роджерс весь покрылся красными пятнами. Тони про это слышал, но видел такую «темпераментность» впервые. Наблюдая, как сосредоточенно Стив собирает сперму языком и губами, Старк не терял времени и надрачивал себе, и когда Стив закончил, то сам подставил рот. Придерживая член у основания, Тони легонько ударил его по щеке. Они оба рассмеялись, но сумели сдержаться.

Пришлось подвинуться, и Стив приступил исправлять ошибку. Отсасывая, он поглядывал на него, когда Тони тихо ругался или делал вдох поглубже. Вдруг он схватился одной рукой за его плечо, другой надавил на затылок, и Стив замер, стараясь глотать, чтобы не потекло через уголки губ. После этого он отстранился и лег назад, совершенно без сил.

— Наелся? — рассмеялся Старк, переворачиваясь к нему на бок.  
— Да вообще, — фыркнул Стив, подложив под щеку ладони. — Мне кажется, или мы слишком близко к окну?  
— В смысле? — Тони поднял голову вверх, посмотрев на окно.  
— Кровать, кажется, сместилась, — объяснил он и показал пальцем на стену, — видишь след от тумбочки? Тоже сдвинулась.  
— Охренеть, — апатично ответил Тони.

Кровать не позволяла развалиться, они лежали на одной подушке друг к другу лицом, глубоко дыша, и минута прошла в молчании. Свет был включен только в ванной, и он попадал через открытую дверь в комнату. Ветер из окна доносил свежий ночной воздух, позволяя остыть.

— Чего не убегаешь? — тихо спросил Стив.  
— Не знаю, — ответил он, тоже почему-то шепотом.  
— Давай я закрою глаза, чтобы тебе было легче, — играючи произнес Стив и действительно закрыл их, но когда открыл снова, Тони по-прежнему лежал рядом. — Что?  
— Ты был влюблен в меня? — задал вопрос Тони, смотря ему прямо в глаза.  
— Я дрочил на тебя с пятнадцати. У меня были целые сценарии, — произнес он, скромно улыбнувшись. — Не знаю, думаю, это было что-то вроде болезненного наваждения.  
— Хорошо.  
— Почему?  
— Хорошо, что это не влюбленность. Мне это не нужно.  
— Это значит, что ты остаёшься? — прищурившись, спросил Стив.  
— Если не выгоняешь, — хмыкнул Старк.  
— Нет. Но к полудню мне нужно будет уйти, и до ночи меня не будет.  
— Я не просплю долго на этой тщедушной кровати, к тому же на одном боку, — утомленно, но всё еще саркастично говорил Старк. — Так что не волнуйся, свалю раньше.  
— Не забудь паспорт в этот раз.  
— Тогда не будет предлога прийти еще.  
— Что-нибудь придумаем.

***

Как настоящий джентльмен, Старк снабжал кампанию со Стивом лубрикантом и презервативами, а на пятый, юбилейный раз принес чисто символический подарок, и сейчас дожидался, валяясь на кровати, когда Стив выйдет из душа в нём. Расслабленный, он слегка улыбался, предвкушая, положив под голову руку.

— Я официально обожаю этот халат! — заявил Стив, входя в комнату. Тони повернулся и сел на кровати, прижавшись спиной к стене, и осмотрел его в белом махровом халате посередине комнаты. Стив накинул капюшон и натянул его до носа, улыбаясь. — Он такой мя-я-ягкий! Прямо как из дорогих гостиниц.  
— Я больше не мог смотреть на твой старый халат, — покачал головой Тони, — страшнее него только этот ковер.  
— Отстань от моего ковра! — капризно протянул Родежрс.  
— Да он него можно сифилисом заразиться, фу. Со Второй мировой тут лежит, наверное.

В этот момент в дверь ненавязчиво постучали. Накрыв себя покрывалом, Тони отодвинулся так, чтобы его не было видно с порога. Стив потуже затянул халат и пошел открывать дверь, быстро схватив с комода подготовленную сумму денег. Голос гостя был низкий, они поздоровались, а Тони поставил ноги на кровать, положив на колени руки, приготовясь ждать и слушать.

— Спасибо, выручаешь, — говорил Клинт, вероятно, взяв деньги, — Виктория заканчивает музыкальную школу, надо прикупить платье. Тебе они сильно нужны?  
— Нет, расслабься, — просто ответил Стив, — не к спеху, вернешь, когда сможешь. Заходить будешь?

Услышав это, Старк тут же соскочил и принялся натягивать трусы, но когда надел их до колен, Клинт отказал, ссылаясь на то, что спешит. Тони сел обратно, неслышно выругавшись.

— Ясно, — почесав нос, улыбнулся Стив. — Расскажи хоть, как сам, как жена?  
— Да всё хорошо, недавно были на УЗИ. Это мальчик.  
— Поздравляю! Ты хотел мальчика?  
— Нет, вообще-то, на третий раз уже не думаешь об этом, — услышав это, Тони удивленно поднял брови.  
— Ну да, и сын, и дочь есть, уже не так важно, — рассмеялся Стив.  
— Знаешь, недавно с Нат…  
— Что случилось? — со стороны было заметно, как Стив напрягся.  
— Беннер позвонил. А она не успела взять.  
— Она перезвонила?  
— Несколько раз, но он не брал. Я не помню, как её успокоил, — вздохнул Клинт.  
— Вот зачем он вообще это делает?  
— Мне кажется, просто чтобы сказать, что живой.  
— Ужас какой, — раздраженно сказал Стив.  
— И не говори. Ладно, я пойду. Спасибо еще раз.  
— Рад был тебя видеть!

Дверь наконец снова оказалась заперта, и Тони мог расслабиться и стянуть трусы обратно. Вернувшись к нему, Стив лег на кровать, животом на колени Тони, обняв подушки и приятно закрыв глаза. А Тони, подождав немного, внимательно следив за тем, чтобы Стив не открыл глаза, осторожно взялся за край халата и отдернул его, оголив самое аппетитное место. Погладив, он сжал ягодицу, а потом шлепнул, не удержавшись.

— За что ты меня лупишь? — с закрытыми глазами усмехнулся Стив.  
— Я в жизни не видел жопы красивей, — признался Старк, рассмеявшись, а потом прилег рядом, поддерживая голову рукой.  
— Умеешь ты делать комплименты.  
— А что там за история была?  
— В смысле? — открыл глаза Стив.  
— Ну, Беннер, про которого говорил этот, что приходил?  
— А, — сказал Стив, он слегка помрачнел и поднялся на локти, — там всё сложно. Наша общая знакомая встречалась с ним. Но он... Больной немного. Всё вроде хорошо, а потом раз, и как с цепи сорвется. Мы его отпинали пару раз, но это не помогло, всё повторялось, а Нат его жалела. А потом Беннеру поставили диагноз «диссоциативное расстройство идентичности», и он сам ушёл, чтобы она от него не пострадала.  
— Типа пиздил её не он, а другой парень в голове?  
— Ага. А так, в хорошие дни спокойный, нормальный парень, застенчивый даже.  
— Любовь зла, — вздохнул Тони, положив голову на вытянутую руку.  
— Точно.  
— Дай руку, — вдруг сказал Старк, и когда Стив дал, заставил коснуться пальцами усов. — Нормально?  
— Да, — медленно ответил он, пальцем погладив усы и бородку, — а что?  
— Ну мало ли, а то сейчас опять завизжишь, что тебе колется.

Он поднялся, вытащил ноги из-под Стива и сел в изножье кровати. Стив же подтянулся повыше, смотря на него, но когда почувствовал, как Тони приподнимает его бедра, тут же смущенно отвернулся, сообразив. Погладив спину, прогнутую поясницу, Старк сжал пальцами ягодицы и потряс для удовольствия, а потом впился губами между них. И совсем не ругал Стива, когда он опять стал постанывать. Молчать, когда так отлизывают, может только бревно, а Стив Роджерс был далеко не бревно.

У Стива встал практически сразу же, как только он представил, что сейчас будет. Обхватив его член пальцами, Тони пару раз подрочил его, а потом облизал сзади, проведя языком вверх, прямо до промежности. На другой стороне кровати Стив хватал ртом воздух и уже весь покраснел, особенно это было заметно на фоне белого халата. Смотря на его лицо, Старк погладил там, где только что лизал. Стив охнул и тут же приподнялся на локтях, обернувшись назад.

— Ждешь не дождешься, когда тебе уже вставят? — саркастично спросил Старк, дотянувшись до презерватива. Пачка стояла на тумбочке, и Стив это прекрасно видел.  
— Да, сэр, — выдохнул он.

Тони почти засмеялся. Раскатав презерватив, он заставил Стива сесть на его бедра и стал водить головкой меж ягодиц, параллельно развязывая пояс халата, который сильно мешал сейчас.

— Тебе нравится, когда я тебя трахаю? Покажи мне, как тебе нравится, — голос Старка звучал идеально томно, грозно, и он говорил это на ухо, держа Стива за челюсть.

Освободившись от халата, Стив схватился за железные прутья кровати у изголовья и запустил руку между ног. Взяв член Тони в руку, который дразнящее терся о яйца, он направил его и тихонько сел. А Тони вновь гладил открывшуюся мускулистую спину.

— Мне нравится чувствовать твой член в себе, — пустив в себя головку, шептал он. — Такой пульсирующий и горячий…

Ничего не ответив, Старк толкнул его вперед, и пока Стив ложился обратно, оставляя задницу поддернутой вверх, опустил одну ногу на пол и уперся коленом в кровать. Внушительная баночка смазки с длинным носиком-дозатором стояла на полу около кровати, Тони достал её, почти не глядя.

— Ты, наверное, мечтал, чтобы я поимел тебя раком, — с одышкой проговорил Старк, смазывая член в скользком латексе. — Был у тебя такой сценарий, Стиви?  
— Вы безумно проницательны, мистер Старк.

Они застонали в унисон, когда Тони, надавливая руками на поясницу, фиксируя Стива, постепенно вошел на всю длину. Отличие состояло лишь в том, что Старк ругался, ничего не стесняясь, «Господи, блядь, как хорошо», а Стив был слишком занят для этого, пытаясь не забывать дышать и дрочить в такт толчкам.

И он опять краснел. Да так сильно, что Тони через некоторое время решил сменить позу от греха подальше. Вытащив член, он встал на пол и ударил ладонью по его правому бедру, призывая перевернуться. Получилось, что Стив лег наискосок узкой кровати. Уперевшись одной ногой в изножье, он не знал, куда деть вторую, но Тони подхватил её и положил на своё плечо, согнувшись над Стивом.

— О боже, Господи боже, — шептал Роджерс, не в состоянии смотреть дольше двух секунд на то, как Тони вбивался в него.  
— Сейчас я тебя дотрахаю, подожди, — сказал Тони совершенно серьезно, но тут же понял, что сделал ошибку. Надо было молчать.

Он ускорился, чувствуя членом, как мышцы пульсируют, сжимают. Стив кончал с открытыми глазами, часто моргая, и Тони продолжал, пока он не выдоил всю сперму на живот. Потом Старк выпрямился, снял презерватив и прямо с ним в руках быстро довел себя до разрядки, тоже спустив на живот Стиву. Он чуть не упал, но вовремя оперся о стену, сумев дождаться, пока Стив освободит места на койке.

На этот раз Старк лег у стенки. Хотелось пить. Покрасневший до ушей, старающийся отдышаться Стив ненароком вызывал улыбку. Он посмотрел на свою грудь, смешал сперму и с интересом развел пальцы, наблюдая, как между ними образовалась липкая ниточка, и вдруг мазнул ими по губам Тони.

— Сам свой белковый коктейль ешь! — фыркнул тот, оттолкнув руку Стива.

Смеясь, они немного полежали, и Стив, отдохнув, разумеется, первым пошёл в ванную. Ладно хоть новый халат остался цел и невредим, откинутый Старком на тумбочку. Тот, кстати, был рад, что остался ненадолго один, потому что снова до этого почувствовал, как перед глазами потемнело, и спокойно выровнял дыхание в одиночестве. 

— Просто охрененная ванная, — возвращаясь в комнату после Стива, усмехнулся Тони. — Сидя на толчке можно руки в раковине помыть, блять.  
— Спецзаказ, — улыбаясь, ответил Стив с кровати. Тони стянул свою одежду, висящую на двери. — А ты что, уходишь?  
— Да, хочу поспать, а не тереться стояками с шести утра, — уже застегивая ремень, посмотрел на него Старк. Стив перевернулся и поднялся, чтобы проводить его.  
— Ты завтра работаешь?  
— Да, два дня.  
— Понятно. Так, там в пакете мазь, мне в аптеке посоветовали, когда я смазку покупал.  
— Я видел.  
— Мажь ей, ладно? — Тони стоял уже одетый в проходе и натягивал обувь.  
— Ладно, — мягко улыбался в ответ Стив. — Тони.  
— Что? — остановился в коридоре он.  
— Ты в городе еще долго?  
— До конца месяца.  
— Понятно, — кивнул Роджерс. — Хорошо, спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной ночи, — ответил Старк, подмигнув, и пошёл вниз по лестнице.

Закрыв за ним дверь, Стив постоял на пороге, оперевшись на неё спиной, и потом снова натянул на лицо махровый капюшон. А когда лег спать, чуть не забыл завести будильник из-за мыслей.

***

Они обменялись телефонами на четвертую встречу, так что Стив сам позвонил, предложив забрать Старка прямо из гостиницы. Когда Тони сел на переднее сидение к нему, то сразу полез целоваться. Они даже не поздоровались. Это обоих смешило. Отпрянуть сразу Тони не сумел, почувствовав, как его нижнюю губу мягко укусили, Стив специально оттянул её на секунду.

Что-то заставило ненадолго замереть, смотря друг другу в глаза. А ведь у Роджерса действительно были красивые голубые глаза. Тони снова потянулся поцеловать, и Стив положил руку ему на затылок, позволяя целовать в ухо и шею. Как только крепкие пальцы Старка сжали член через штаны, стало так жарко, и Стив затянул его в поцелуй поглубже.

— Слушай, — дыхание уже сбивалось, потому что Тони целовал в висок и скулу, — может дома, а?  
— Я так хочу тебя…  
— Я тоже, но надо потерпеть.  
— Дай хоть покажу, как я соскучился.

Тони настойчиво полез делать минет прямо около входа в гостиницу. Стив не решился куда-то ехать вот так, и стекла ведь всё равно были затонированы. К тому же, кто из гостей в такое время пойдет куда-то? Вдруг зазвонил мобильник, и, кажется, Старка это завело только больше, но Стив увидел имя и остановил его. Видимо, на другой стороне сразу заговорили, потому что он не поздоровался и закрыл одно ухо.

— Хорошо, конечно. Ничего страшного. Я маякну.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Тони, как только Стив отложил телефон.  
— Другу нужна помощь, — пристегнувшись обратно, он завел машину.  
— Что за помощь в три часа ночи?  
— Срочная.

Поняв по его лицу, что здесь что-то важное, Тони не стал выказывать своё недовольство. Нельзя же злиться из-за того, что у Стива есть и другие дела, кроме как трахаться с ним. Проблема в том, что у Старка не было.

Ехать по улицам Детройта ночью – тихий ужас. В эти двадцать минут Тони успел пару раз хорошенько понервничать, Стив объезжал некоторые места, где на проводах на шнурках висели ботинки. Наконец, они остановились. Работающих фонарей не было, и Тони не мог рассмотреть, где они вообще. Стив быстро отправил смс-ку.

— Что за друг-то? — решил поинтересоваться Старк.

Неожиданно дверь на его стороне открылась, и он повернул голову, увидев какого-то огромного человека в темноте, смотрящего прямо на него. Тот постоял пару секунд, потом закрыл дверь обратно и сел на заднее сидение. Машина от такого веса присела. Тони круглыми глазами смотрел в зеркало заднего вида и не шевелился.

— Ну что? — развернувшись назад, спросил Стив.  
— Не отвечает. Выключен, — голос с заднего сидения доносился низкий и очень подавленный.  
— Всё-таки едем? — уточнил Роджерс. Его друг кивнул. — Кстати, Тони, познакомься, это Тор, мой коллега. А это Тони, мой бывший директор.

Расслабившись, Старк развернулся и пожал новому знакомому руку. Сразу были заметны длинные волосы и мускулистое телосложение.

— Директор, — почему-то сказал Тор с оценочной интонацией.  
— Бывший, — поправил Старк, — где работаете?  
— В охранной конторе.

О, вот как. Стив охранник. Интересно, что или кого Стив охраняет? 

Тут снова зазвонил телефон, тоже одна из стандартных мелодий. Тор снял трубку через секунду и, слушая, кажется почти заплакал, судя по изменившемуся голосу, но сдержался при чужом.

— Он в Главном госпитале*. Всё нормально, живой.  
— Кто? — спросил Старк, нахмурившись.  
— Брат, — вместо Тора ответил Стив.

Он включил фары, и они быстро поехали, развернувшись в другую сторону. Тони хотел заорать и расспросить, в чем дело, но молчал. Вся ситуация начинала раздражать и пугать. Больница находилось в центре, в Даунтауне, доехали быстро, ночью нет пробок. Всё было освещено, и поездка стала приятней.

— Побудь здесь, — вздохнул Стив и вышел из машины за Тором.

Тор почти бежал, но Стив не пытался его догнать или напоминать о себе до тех пор, пока этого не потребуется. Он наблюдал со стороны, как Тор быстро подошёл к столу регистрации. Медсестра выслушала его, кивнула и взяла трубку телефона с проводом.

Всё оказалось хуже, чем Стив думал. Локи привезли в кресле. На правую руку от локтя до кисти наложили шину. Разбитые губы, нос, брови, синяки вокруг глаз – на лице не было живого места. Над одним коленом была видна мягкая квадратная повязка, а над другим – красные запекшиеся полоски-раны, видимо, не такие серьезные, чтобы их закрывать. Они были заметны из-за короткого блестящего платья, одна лямочка которого была порвана. На плечах и волосах еще можно было заметить блестки.

Встав напротив него, Тор молча смотрел на него полными слез глазами, нервно сжимая и разжимая пальцы в кулак. Взгляд Локи же был расплывчатый, безразличный, Стиву казалось, что его чем-то накачали. Тора буквально потрясывало при виде избитого и до стыда бессильного состояния брата.

Он закричал на него прямо посреди больницы. Локи слушал его ругань спокойно, а потом просто собрался уехать, слабо взявшись левой рукой за колесо коляски. Тор остановил его так резко, что Стив испугался и подскочил к нему, чтобы успокоить. Но, сдернув его руку со своего плеча, Тор опустился на корточки. В вялом взгляде Локи мелькнула жалость к чужим слезам.

— Пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , — убрав ладонь с мокрых глаз, поднял голову Тор, — вернись домой.

Повернувшись в сторону медсестры, которая отошла, когда Тор стал кричать, Локи, видимо, хотел попросить отвезти его отсюда, потому что у него самого не получалось. Но Тор остановил его, схватившись за подлокотник коляски.

— У меня нет дома, — убийственно спокойно произнес Локи.  
— Нет, это не так, — твердо, несмотря на ком в горле от слез, сказал Тор. — У тебя всегда он есть, и я тоже у тебя есть. Поехали, видишь, тут Стив, он нас отвезет. Отца нет в городе.

Локи поднял глаза на Стива, стоящего прямо за Тором, и тот кротко улыбнулся, слегка кивнув. Кажется, последний аргумент убедил его, и он всё же согласно кивнул, потянув руку к брату. Тор тут же помог ему встать, позволяя держаться за себя. Локи был босой, хромал, и, встав, на секунду сморщился и схватился за ребра. Поспешившего за ними Стива окликнула медсестра и передала пакет, до этого висевший на ручке кресла-каталки.

Когда они вышли на улицу, их увидел Тони, сидящий всё это время в машине. Он не мог понять, кто это с ними. Сначала ему показалось, что это девушка из-за откровенно короткого клубного платья и длинных волос, но, приглядевшись, понял, что это мужчина, страшно худой и избитый. Они посадили его на заднее сидение за креслом водителя. Закрыв дверцу, Стив отдал пакет Тору и сел за руль. Перед тем как сесть, он посмотрел в него, и, увидев туфли и сумочку, со злостью кинул пакет в сторону, прямо на газон около больницы.

Старк оглядел новоприбывшего, когда тот сел в салон, и дальше каждый взгляд был бы неприличным, поэтому он только косился в его сторону. Локи медленно и тяжело дышал, расфокусированно, безразлично смотрел в окно. Свет от фар машин освещал его лицо, но это не нужно было, потому что синяки и царапины на бледной коже можно было увидеть и так.

— Кто ты? — вдруг спросил Локи. Ясно, что он обращался к единственному незнакомцу в машине.  
— Друг Стива, — чтобы не утомить его, ответил Старк.  
— Хорошо, — через приоткрытые губы сказал он. На его носу было приклеено что-то белое, вроде пластыря, и, наверное, дышать только носом было недостаточно. — У Стива немного друзей.

Дальше они ехали в абсолютной тишине. Оказалось, Тор жил в одном из богатых домов на окраине. Тор помогал Локи подняться по трем ступеням сам, медленно, осторожно и без капли неприязни. Он вернулся через некоторое время, видимо, усадив Локи куда-то.

— Спасибо, — Тор выглядел разбито, хотя лучше, чем в больнице, — вот.  
— Это не обязательно, — увидев деньги в его руке, покачал головой Стив.  
— Возьми, — настоял Тор, — заправишься, бак почти пустой.

Не было смысла раздражать его еще больше, поэтому он взял деньги и пожал руку на прощание. Тони наблюдал за всем снаружи машины, положив на крышу руки. А когда они отъехали на ближайшую заправку, взорвался.

— Что это, блять, была за хуйня?! — не стесняясь, воскликнул он, когда Стив вернулся. Засунув сдачу в карман джинс, тот вздохнул и облизал пересохшие губы, положив руки на руль.  
— Это Локи, брат Тора.  
— Ну я понял, что не сестра, хотя и старается, — потерев лоб, нервно шикнул Старк.  
— Он танцует в каком-то клубе, — продолжил Стив, — отец выгнал его из дома, когда узнал, и Тору пригрозил, чтобы не вздумал жалеть. От клуба до его квартиры далеко идти. Наверное, опять по дороге избили.  
— Пиздец.

Они простояли на заправке несколько минут. Видя, каким подавленным стал Тони, Стив толкнул его в плечо, улыбнулся и протянул в руку маленький сникерс. Тот взял его, насмешливо хмыкнув.

— Так что, к тебе теперь? — Тони ел одну половинку, поделившись с ним. Сладкое он не любил, но жрать хотелось жутко.  
— Да, только… С сексом не получится, — Стив почесал нос, пережевывая. Тони вопросительно и волнительно посмотрел на него. — У меня сильно поясница болит. Я на обезболивающих сейчас, но надо сделать перерыв.  
— Оу. Ладно.  
— Можем полежать в шестьдесят девятке, если хочешь.  
— Да, конечно.

***

В этот раз все произошло непритязательно и быстро, так что после в ход пошло вино, которое Тони купил еще давным-давно. Было то ли три, то ли четыре, то ли пять часов ночи, оно, в общем-то, всё равно. Они сидели и пили из кружек на разных концах кровати, переплетя ноги так, чтобы было удобно. Подушка через каждые пять минут передавалась. Тони успел осушить кружку трижды, в то время как Стив допивал только первую.

— Если память мне не изменяет, твоё направление было искусство, — подливая и себе, и ему, начал Старк. — А сейчас работаешь охранником.  
— Хм, — усмехнулся Роджерс, задумчиво опустив взгляд на вино в кружке. — Я не доучился один год.  
— Почему? — устроился поудобнее Тони. Сейчас была его очередь владения подушкой.  
— Мама серьезно заболела, — ответил он и отпил, — платить за учебу больше не представлялось возможным.  
— Прости, — после паузы сказал Тони.  
— Ничего. Можно встречный вопрос? — Тони, конечно, кивнул. — Зачем ты приехал в Детройт?  
— Пить и не встретить знакомых, — грустно улыбнулся Тони, — как-то не удалось.  
— А ты не должен быть в школе?  
— Я больше там не работаю, — тяжело выдохнул Старк.  
— Почему?  
— По личным причинам.  
— И кто вместо тебя сейчас?  
— Мисс Поттс, которая уже три месяца как миссис Хоган.  
— Но ведь вы встречались, — Стив будто не мог поверить, но на самом деле просто хотелось его разболтать.  
— Она сказала, что отношения со мной ни к чему не приводят. Я решил, что любил её, потому что видел семь дней в неделю, — с паузами на выпивку проговорил Тони. — Работать вместе мы больше не смогли, я оставил ей место и ушел.

Стив промолчал от удивления. Старк вспомнил, что время кончилось, и кинул ему подушку, которую Роджерс подложил под спину, даже не разлив вино.

— А ты с кем-нибудь встречался? — Тони устало подпер голову рукой. — Чтобы прям серьезно?  
— Последние мои отношения были самыми долгими, — задумавшись, кивнул Стив.  
— И кто это был? — поймав себя на том, что ему действительно интересно, спросил Тони.  
— Это был мой лучший друг.  
— Отчаянный, — фыркнул Старк.

В ответ Стив мило улыбнулся и отпил вина, как-то особенно посмотрев на его исподлобья, что Тони замер. Замер, засмотревшись.

— Стив, — позвал он. — Ты меня хочешь?  
— Что? — Стив издал нервный смешок. — В смысле?  
— В прямом, блять, — выпрямился Старк, — ты хочешь меня трахнуть или нет?  
— Да? — неуверенно произнес Рождерс.

Подлив себе до полной кружки, Тони выпил, поставил её вместе с бутылкой на пол и молча стянул с себя трусы. Стив наблюдал за этим с приоткрытым ртом, а когда Тони, уже голый, лег на спину, не отрывая взгляд, хотел поставить кружку и чуть не разлил вино.

— Смазку захвати, — попросил Тони.

Роджерсу пришлось собраться и посмотреть вниз, чтобы достать бутылку. Сердце стало биться сильнее. Разведя ноги, Тони подхватил себя под колени и сделал глубокий вдох-выдох. Когда Стив развел в нем пальцы, чтобы залить лубрикант, он на секунду выгнулся, и у него встал. Смазки они не пожалели, так что под Тони вскоре оказалась лужа. Пока Стив снимал трусы, надевал презерватив и смазывался, Тони чуть не замерз, так между ног было мокро. Он старался быть спокойным, Стив тоже, но, кажется, плохо пытался.

— Ты же просто пьяный, да? — осенило его.  
— Я тебя сейчас ударю, — пригрозил Старк, подняв брови. — Начинай давай.

Он сидел на пятках между его ног. Убрав всё лишнее с кровати, он подполз лицом к Тони, уперевшись руками по обе стороны от его головы. Похоже, Стив собирался сделать это просто, по-миссионерски, потому что так можно поцеловать когда угодно, а ему дико хотелось целоваться. В прошлые разы Старк по понятным причинам не щедрился на поцелуи. Стив уперся головкой, но решился двигаться только после того, как Тони согласно кивнул. Тот всё еще держал себя под коленями, и ноги начинали затекать.

— О-о-х, — несдержанно протянул Старк и часто задышал, чтобы суметь расслабить мышцы, — ебать ты огромный.  
— Но ты же видел… — тут же остановившись, взволнованно проронил Стив.  
— Да, да, — раздраженно перебил Тони, продолжая дышать. — Просто факт. Господи, блять.

Тони разводил себя пальцами как только мог, продолжая глубоко дышать, ногами обняв талию Стива. Он брал его медленно, внимательно наблюдая за изменениями лица, давая так необходимые секундные передышки. Старк смотрел преимущественно вниз, как большой член пропадал в нем, но чувствовал на себе взгляд, и в конце концов ему это надоело.

— Ау! — скорее, от удивления, чем собственно от подзатыльника, воскликнул Роджерс. — Ты чего?!  
— Чего ты пялишься-то? — сердито ответил Старк. — «У-у-у, я такой страшный, смотри на меня, когда я тебя трахаю!»  
— Смотри на меня, когда я тебя трахаю!

Оу, это был командный голос. Как в армии. Брови Стива были грозно сведены, и он схватил Тони за руки, силой удерживая у него над головой. Сжав губы, Старк стал неотрывно смотреть ему в глаза, решив дождаться, пока самому Стиву это не надоест, но эти игры в гляделки вскоре стали заводить. Но Роджерс быстро смягчился, однако, засаживая немного больше, чем наполовину, и этого было достаточно, чтобы понемногу сходить с ума. И когда он прекратил удерживать его руки, поняв, как, должно быть, выглядит смешно, потому что знал, как сильно иногда краснеет, уткнулся лбом в подушку рядом с головой Тони, обнимая его под лопатками.

Фактически, так Старк остался один на один с собой. Он видел потолок, бутылку вина, даже окно, стоило только запрокинуть голову. Видел в зеркале на стене идеальную задницу Стива и свои скрещенные на его спине ноги. Он будто смотрел на всё это со стороны, сверху, на них двоих и то, чем они занимались на дешевой кровати, в этой квартире, нет, коробке для жизни, в несчастном городе-призраке Детройте. Тони неожиданно одолело чувство, которое он бесполезно топил и травил в себе алкоголем так долго – непостижимое, страшное одиночество.

Он одновременно хотел и боялся, чтобы Стив снова посмотрел на него, потому что непонятные слезы грозились скатиться по вискам. Стив несколько минут действительно трахал его, хорошо и как надо, а Тони жался к нему, впиваясь пальцами в спину. Всё было в порядке, но он уже желал, чтобы это закончилось, чтобы это ужасное чувство, неожиданно появившееся _из-за Стива_ , прошло. Наконец, Роджерс кончил со стоном, схватившись за прутья кровати, и лег на него. Тони облегченно закрыл глаза и радовался, что всё же не дал волю слезам.

— В… всё хорошо? — повернув к нему голову, спросил Стив.  
— Да. Всё хорошо, — Тони поцеловал его в щеку, обнимая, гладя по спине и голове. — Ты просто молодец.  
— Ты кончил? — о, конечно, этот волнительный вопрос от него следовало ожидать.  
— Нет, не мог дотянуться, — через силу улыбнулся ему Старк.

Поднявшись, Стив вытащил член, придерживая презерватив за кольцо. Это был последний, так что можно было использовать пустую пачку как мусорку. Как только он лег обратно, то сразу поцеловал, притягивая Тони к себе за затылок. Они дрочили ему вместе, поцелуи были грязные, горячие и одуряюще странно-приятные. 

Солнце давно встало, часы на телефоне показывали шесть утра. Легкая непринужденная удовлетворенность вдруг сменилась неловкостью, и, несмотря на усталость, Старк собрался через час и ушел к себе в гостиницу.


	4. Chapter 4

На улице было облачно и до того душно, что дышать противно. За всё время, что Тони провел здесь, он впервые пошёл осмотреть Даунтаун. Ходил, но так ни к чему и не пришел, потому что никуда не направлялся. Он пытался разобраться, почему вчера ночью со Стивом его пробило на непонятные слезы. А еще задница болела, напоминая обо всем лишний раз. Гулял Тони долго, часов шесть или семь. А теперь не знал, где находится. Через некоторое время плутания в этом районе, уже далеко от центра, не встретив никого, кроме бездомных, Тони смирился с тем фактом, что заблудился.

Он так устал. И это была даже не та усталость, которая прошла бы после сна. Осмотревшись вокруг, Старк достал телефон, чтобы посмотреть по гугл картам, где находится. Стив не звонил. И слава богу. Его вообще никто не беспокоил, _никто не искал_. К сожалению, батарея села через пару секунд после того, как карта с чертовым медленным интернетом загрузилась. Закрыв глаза, он успокоился, а потом пошёл на остановку.

За сорок минут ни один вшивый автобус даже не появился на горизонте. Тони сидел и думал, почему же он такой гребаный неудачник? Это потому, что он не переслал тот спам-емеил пять лет назад? Нет, вероятно, с рождения. В этот момент на другой конец скамейки подсела девушка в черном кожаном пиджаке поверх белого топика. Как-то не очень по погоде, но, видимо, он слишком хорошо смотрелся с сапожками. Она достала из сумки сигарету с зажигалкой и закурила, положив ногу на ногу.

— А здесь нельзя курить.

Удивленно моргнув, она повернулась в его сторону. Тони молча указал на знак с зажженной сигаретой в красном кружочке. Девушка еще раз озадачено осмотрела пустынно-безлюдную остановку.

— Правда? — вскинув бровями, она затянулась. Тони тихонько кивнул, прикрыв глаза. — И что будет?  
— Мне придется тебя сдать, если не прекратишь, и тебе выпишут штраф.  
— А что заставит тебя молчать?  
— Ну, если буду соучастником преступления…

Усмехнувшись, девушка зажала сигарету между зубов и достала из сумки всю упаковку, протянув её Старку. Он неуверенно взял пачку KISS, грустно посмотрел на тоненькую розовую сигаретку, закурил. Никакой автобус так и не приехал на этот древний шаманский обычай.

— Сколько продержался? — вдруг спросили его.  
— Пять недель, — стряхивая пепел, хмыкнул он. — Что меня выдало?  
— Печальное удовольствие в глазах.  
— Слушай, ты не знаешь, когда приедет автобус? — Тони повернулся на саркастичный смех. — Что?  
— Ты правда ждешь здесь автобус? — она смеялась так, что даже не получалось сделать затяжку. — Я живу вон в том доме, и здесь никогда автобусы не останавливались.  
— Да твою же мать… — с чувством выругался Старк.  
— Ты заблудился что ли?  
— Ага.  
— И куда тебе надо?  
— Сейчас, — Тони сделал паузу, — в какой-нибудь приличный бар.

Она опять рассмеялась, выкинув сигарету. Тони, наконец, полностью рассмотрел её лицо. Рыжие волосы так хорошо подходили зеленым глазам.

— У тебя в сумочке есть пистолет? — вдруг спросил Старк.  
— Есть, а что? — улыбнулась она спокойно.  
— Да хотел попросить вывести меня к цивилизации и, может, познакомиться.  
— Приглашаешь выпить?  
— Надо же будет как-то отблагодарить тебя, — пожал плечами Старк.

***

— Погоди-погоди… ну-ка, еще раз? — смеялся он.  
— Ан-тон. Антоша Старк.  
— Боже, русский язык такой странный.

Они сидели в баре уже довольно долго, кажется, успело стемнеть. Наташа вывела его к людям, а дальше сработало личное обаяние Старка. Дабы уговорить её задержаться, он заказал хорошую выпивку и самые дорогие сигареты для дамы. Они были большие, коричневые, с золотым кольцом на фильтре и пахли яблоком, совсем не как те ментоловые зубочистки.

— Это твои настоящие губы? — наблюдая за ней, спросил Старк.  
— Конечно, — выдыхая дым вверх, улыбнулась Наташа.  
— Просто они такие красивые. Бантиком.  
— Всё, что видишь – отечественное производство.  
— К сожалению, мало, но я достаточно пьян, чтобы представить, — она сидела боком, так что Тони осмотрел её всю. Он мог бы поспорить на что угодно, что на этих бедрах нет и грамма целлюлита.  
— Попридержи коней, Тоня, — покачав ножкой в воздухе, усмехнулась она, — у меня есть парень.  
— Грустно, но не смертельно, — подпер подбородок рукой Тони.  
— Ах ты, маленький засранец, — рассмеялась Наташа.  
— Где он сейчас?  
— В командировке.  
— Тем более не смертельно, — фыркнул он, вскинув руками и взявшись за подлокотники плетеного кресла.   
— К тому же эгоистичный и самоуверенный засранец.  
— Обычно девушкам это нравится.  
— Им нравится мысль, что они окажутся настолько охуительными, что ты изменишься и будешь с ними лапочкой, — бархатным голоском поправила Наташа, пожав плечом.  
— Так как, говоришь, зовут твоего парня?   
— Брюс Беннер. Он ученый.  
— Погоди… — вдруг встрепенулся Старк, нервно улыбнувшись. —Так ты та самая Нат… И Беннер, это тот, у которого раздвоение личности?  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — замерла Наташа с сигаретой в руке.  
— От Стива, — медленно ответил Тони.  
— Отлично, — после паузы саркастично произнесла Нат. — Ну, ты лишил себя всякого шанса, я не имею привычки спать с бойфрендами подружек.  
— Я никому не бойфренд.  
— Вероятно, ты просто не в курсе.

В этот момент к их столику подошел официант и забрал посуду, оставив чистую пепельницу. Тони перестал чувствовать себя расслабленно, а ведь он уже подумал, с этой девушкой он забудет обо всём хотя бы на время.

— Что там у вас? — любопытно спросила Наташа, когда официант ушел.  
— Ничего, — буркнул Тони и налил себе рюмку рома, которого купил целую бутылку черт знает зачем.  
— Чувствуешь? — принюхалась Наташа вдруг. — Пахнет враньём.  
— Между нами ничего нет, — твердо повторил Старк. — Мне не нужны отношения.  
— Как давно ты обжегся?  
— Что меня выдало на этот раз? — хмыкнул он.  
— _Всё._  
— Давно, — поставив пустую рюмку на стол, сказал Тони, — она уже замужем.  
— Понятно, — Наташа потушила докуренную сигарету и сложила руки на столе, как ученица. — Позволь рассказать тебе историю. Жил-был мальчик. Обычный такой, хороший. Но ему не очень везло. Его отец погиб в Ираке, когда ему только исполнилось восемнадцать. Его мама заболела раком легких, хотя в жизни не выкурила ни одной сигареты. Мальчик бросил всё и работал на трех работах, чтобы оплатить лечение, но не успел, она умерла, когда ему было двадцать четыре. Но у мальчика был лучший друг, который помог ему, и они вместе пошли в армию. Вскоре мальчик влюбился в девушку. Девушка была красивая и добрая, и тоже его полюбила. Она работала в полиции, и однажды, приехав на вызов, храбрая девушка спасла мать с ребенком, но её ранили, и она умерла по дороге в больницу, так и не узнав, что мальчик хотел сделать ей предложение на следующей неделе. Её наградили посмертно. Мальчик, уже не мальчик давно, молодой парень, остался служить и дослужился до капитана, но ушел, потому что его другу нужна была помощь. Друг попал в несчастный случай на учениях, ударился головой, у него начались проблемы с памятью. Через некоторое время они стали встречаться, но ничего не вышло. Парень остался один. И, представь, ты его знаешь.  
— Это не может быть Стив, — не поворачиваясь, чтобы не встретится с ней глазами, сказал Старк.  
— Сложно поверить, да? Стив улыбается чаще всех моих знакомых. Он искренне верит, что люди, по большей части, хотят ему добра. Подкармливает животных на улице. Не пьёт, не курит и даже не ругается. Считает галстуки на резинке верхом безвкусия, не верит в групповой секс и говорит богу спасибо перед едой, можешь представить? Стив добрый, несмотря ни на что. А тебя бросила девчонка, и ты потерял смысл жизни.  
— Это не блядское соревнование.  
— Да, разумеется, — откинувшись обратно на спинку кресла, пожала плечами Наташа. — Но пример с него стоит взять. Подумай, прежде чем обижать его.

Они собрались уходить, когда время подходило к одиннадцати. Нат вызвала себе такси, и дождаться машины было решено на улице.

— Забирай, — немного грубо отмахнулся он, когда Наташа протянула ему сигареты, что он купил. — Они твои.  
— Шутишь что ли? — нахмурилась она, попытавшись сунуть их в карман его пиджака.  
— Я опять бросаю, — вздохнул Старк. — Нат, слушай. Ты с этим Беннером не загоняйся. Если любишь – отпусти, или как там, блять…  
— А если не вернется – отследи и убей.  
— Вы, русские, очаровашки.  
— Ты тоже, Тони.

Его вдруг поцеловали в щеку, и Старк мысленно расстроился, что моргнул в этот момент и не успел подставить губы. К бару подъехало такси.

— Ладно, спасибо. Может, еще встретимся, — спрятав в сумку сигареты, она надела её на плечо и собралась сесть.  
— Если нас всё-таки поймают за то, что мы курили на остановке?

Она обернулась, чтобы улыбнуться на прощание, и Тони собрался уходить, только когда машина с ней пропала за поворотом.

***

Вернувшись в гостиницу, Тони сразу поставил телефон на зарядку и увидел, что Стив звонил дважды. Бросив мобильник на тумбочку, он лег на постель, растерев лицо руками. Он поверить не мог в то, что сказала Наташа. Стив – он как солнышко, полон тепла и света настолько, что Тони не мог и подумать, что в его жизни произошло столько дерьма. И Старк не имел понятия, действительно ли Стив нравится ему, или он просто давно ничего не чувствовал?

Вообще, он терпеть не мог таких людей. Которые находят время учиться, работать, заниматься детьми, ходить на тренировки, правильно питаться, читать и быть всегда на позитиве. Он не был таким и никогда не сможет. Но Тони не хотел быть еще одним куском дерьма в жизни Стива, не хотел испортить ему жизнь и боялся любых чувств, что могут вывести из равновесия. До сих пор одиночество оберегало его от этого. Он пошел к Стиву, от всей души надеясь его там не застать. Совесть после попытки будет чиста, можно потом всё объяснить по телефону. 

Уже привычно открыв калитку во двор, Тони зашел внутрь, прикрыв её. Со стороны и не понятно, что она не закрыта. Дверь без магнита громко захлопнулась, Тони шел, засунув руки в карманы и смотря под ноги, поэтому, собираясь подняться, не сразу заметил на лестнице другого человека. Странно, Стив вроде говорил, что у него нет соседей. Они быстро осмотрели друг друга, и Старк уже хотел продолжить подниматься по ступенькам.

— Ты к Стиву?  
— Какие-то проблемы? — остановился Тони.  
— Надо поговорить.  
— Мне некогда.  
— А мне всё равно.

Он спустился вниз и преградил дорогу. Тони посмотрел снизу вверх на его лицо. Волосы, немного не достающие до плеч, щетина, кепка. Рослый и здоровый. И почему-то сразу возникло ощущение, что парень жутко твердолобый. Неприятно вздохнув, Старк спустился со ступеньки, и они оказались снова на улице. Не выпуская рук из карманов, Тони прислонился к кирпичной стене спиной.

— Что тебе надо от Стива?  
— Ничего, — хмыкнул Старк. — Это всё?  
— Отвали от него.  
— А ты кто такой, чтобы мне указывать?  
— Я его лучший друг.  
— Оу, это который по совместительству бывший? Как там тебя, Бинки? — вообще-то, он помнил, что его зовут Баки, но ехидство было делом первостепенным. — Нат о тебе рассказывала.

За эти несколько секунд Баки стал раз в десять злее, чем был до этого. Тони, кажется, только входил во вкус, потому что он много болтал, когда нервничал.

— Что за проблемы с памятью, кстати? У тебя то же самое, что и у синей рыбки из мультика или как?  
— Заткнись, — грубо сказал Баки, схватив его за грудки, слегка морщась. Старк знал, что от него за километр несет перегаром, так что это было даже забавно. Будто первая линия обороны.  
— Окей, я весь во внимании, — не выдавая волнения, насмешливо кивнул он.  
— Найди себе кого-нибудь другого на потрахаться, старый извращенец, и больше здесь не появляйся, понял? — Баки тряхнул его об стену на последнем слове. Так, теперь это было обидно.  
— Можно подумать, это была моя инициатива.  
— Что? — сморщился он. — Да кому ты нахрен нужен? Тебе сколько, шестьдесят?  
— Мне сорок шесть, шлюхин ты сын, — выплюнул Старк.  
— Да плевать. Я тебя предупредил. Подойдешь к Стиву еще раз – я тебя порву нахрен.  
— Ты посмотри, какой хороший лучший друг. Ты бы лучше защитил Стива от таких мудаков, как сам, — самоуверенно сказал Старк. — Кем, блять, вообще надо быть, чтобы пойти изменять за какой-то сраный поцелуй?

Тони почувствовал, что его отпустили, а в следующую секунду сильный удар в грудь. Такой, что он тут же согнулся пополам, не в состоянии вздохнуть. Он слушал уходящие шаги, но ничего не видел, потому что жмурился от острой боли в сердце. Вскоре заболела вся грудина, голова снова кружилась, когда он поднялся по стене и, опираясь на всё подряд, пошёл в дом.

Стив боролся с собой, чтобы не набрать Тони. Третий раз – уже очевидная назойливость. Но после визита Барнса было так плохо. Боже, машина, да за черта ему его машина? И Стив до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что случилось уже давно, потому что Сэм… они ведь дружили. 

Он подошел к двери, чтобы выключить свет и лечь спать, чтобы этот день уже закончился побыстрее, как вдруг услышал звук, будто что-то тяжелое упало. Стив осторожно открыл дверь, огляделся и заметил на нижнем проёме лестницы Тони, который сидел на полу, дыша со страшной одышкой, держась за сердце. Видимо, заметив периферийным зрением, что дверь открылась, он повернулся к нему.

— Что случилось? — воскликнул Стив.  
— Твой бывший сильно бесит, — сглотнув, ответил Старк.

Скорая помощь приехала через пятнадцать минут. Нитроглицерин не помог, и Тони забрали в тот же госпиталь, потому что одышка и слабость не пропадали. Стив чувствовал себя беспомощным, он не знал, как помочь, и от этого стало страшно. Но как-то показать это Тони и тем более заплакать он не смел, хотя глаза были на мокром месте, когда он крикнул «я люблю тебя» прямо перед тем, как двери скорой закрылись.

***

Стив смотрел на собственноручно приготовленное рагу из свеклы с фасолью и снова заглянул в буклет меню, который дал доктор. Он сказал, период реабилитации после ушиба сердца идентичен периоду после инфаркта. К сожалению, рагу получилось не очень красивым. Стив не знал, что будет делать, если Тони откажется это есть. Салат из моркови кончился сегодня.

Он отложил буклет, приготовил вилку и понадеялся на лучшее. Подойдя к ванной, в которой Тони провел уже минут сорок, Стив приложил ухо к двери, услышав за шумом воды совершенно другие звуки. Он открыл дверь, заглянул внутрь. Тони стоял, оперевшись о края раковины, и плакал, горько, тихо, безуспешно пытаясь остановиться. Он не сказал ни слова за три дня, так что Стив был готов к этому, и даже рад.

Выключив воду, он осторожно обнял его со спины, положив подбородок на плечо. Тони хотел успокоиться и никак не мог, будто Стив одним своим прикосновением, молча, терпеливо не выпуская из объятий, заставлял его выпустить это всё. Слишком много в его глазах, жестах было «я тебя не оставлю», и Тони чувствовал себя отвратительно, ведь он его жалел, просто, по-человечески, как давно втайне хотелось. Пустота затягивалась, это было странно, и больно, и хорошо.


End file.
